Life's One Sweet Beautiful Song
by lalalathisisme
Summary: AU. Pop star Sebastian Smythe is about to be deported back to Canada and before he goes, he's going to perform one more song - "One Last Kiss" and kiss a lucky fan, Kurt Hummel. Klaine.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Bye Bye Birdie!AU. Title is from the song "Rosie" from Bye Bye Birdie. ****Eventual Klaine but with some Kurtbastian, a little bit of blangst and Kurtana friendship. Also a smidge of Sebtana because it's my crackship that I can't just let go of. And hints to Finchel and a tiny bit of Wemma. ****Blaine is older too because him being younger than Kurt in season 3 but not season 2 still makes me angry. (Like a typical Klaine fan, I'm good at holding grudges. So sue me). ****I realize that Will/Emma aren't quite right but hey it's an AU so. Also, I don't really know anything about deportation laws, but I'm basing everything I know from the movie _The Proposal_ where she got deported even though she's from Canada because her Visa had expired and she had abused said expired Visa.**

**I don't own the characters, they belong to FOX/Glee. Also I don't own Bye Bye Birdie. **

**Wow that's a long Author's note. Onto the story.**

* * *

"Well, there goes my cash flow." Will Schuester sighed, kicking the corner of his desk in defeat. "The biggest pop star, teen sensation the world has seen since Elvis, is being _deported_. You would think he would have had worked that out!" Will put his head in his hands, collapsing in defeat onto his desk.

"Just as his producer signs you to write a song for him too." Emma Pillsbury, Will's long time girlfriend and secretary, put a comforting hand on Will's back.

"Ugh if only he could just sing one more song before he goes back to Canada…" Will mumbled, talking mostly to the desk. Emma suddenly perked up at the idea. "Will. THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Emma nearly leapt off the desk in excitement. "Get working on a mind blowing song, I've got some calls to make." Emma leaned over and pecked a bewildered Will on the cheek before she grabbed her purse and scuttled out the door.

* * *

"William Schuester, if you didn't love me already, you would love me now." Emma sank down gracefully in the chair across from Will.

"Would you mind explaining what caused you to run out of the office in such a hurry a few hours ago?"

"I had to call Ellen. Sebastian Smythe is the biggest teen sensation since Elvis, who also happens to be bisexual, and it is a HUGE DEAL to the LGBT community, so naturally I called Ellen to see if she would have a special episode that centered around Sebastian and he would sing a final song, written by you of course." Emma sat back, her pleased smile not hidden on her features.

"…That's brilliant!" Will nearly threw himself across the room to envelope Emma into a hug. "One problem. That's so generic. What should this song be about? I can't make it too political because he's being _deported_ – "

Emma cut off Will's rambles with a wave of her hand. "We already picked out the name of the song: 'One Last Kiss.' Sebastian is also going to kiss one lucky fan on the live broadcast after he finishes the song."

"Wow. That's genius! Maybe I'll finally be able to support us." Will picked Emma up, spinning her around. "You go find a fan, I need to get to work!" Emma laughed as Will flew around his office looking for a pen and some paper.

"Write me a masterpiece!" Emma called out before making her way over to the front desk. "Hello Ms. Holiday. I need a Sebastian Smythe fan from Ohio."

"Take them all." Ms. Holiday waved her hand over to the old fashioned filing cabinet. "Top drawer on the right is Ohio."

"Thank you!" Emma pulled open the drawer, closed her eyes and pulled out a random card.

"'Kurt Hummel, from Lima, OH. Ooh, PRESIDENT of the Lima chapter of the Sebastian Smythe Fan club!' Oh he's adorable." Emma hopped up onto the side of Ms. Holiday's desk, giving her a big smile. "I'm about to change his life." Emma picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Oh, busy signal." Emma turned to Ms. Holiday, "right now Kurt Hummel is probably gabbing on the phone with his friends about homework not knowing that I'm about to make him…immortal."


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters; they belong to FOX/Glee. I don't own Bye Bye Birdie.**

* * *

"Hey Rachel. I wanted you to be the first to know, that after school today, Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend!"

"OMG KURT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Rachel squealed into the phone, causing Kurt to pull the phone away from his ear. "You said yes, right?"

"Of course I said yes!"

"Oh Kurt I'm so happy for you! Now we both have boyfriends!"

"I know! It's fantastic. I never thought I'd have a boyfriend in high school, much less a _senior_ boy." Kurt gushed, wrapping the phone cord around his hand as he lay splayed across his bed, giddy with joy.

"Kurt!" Burt, his father called up to him. "Get off the phone! It's time for dinner!"

"Hey Rach, I need to go. My dad is calling me." Kurt sighed, sitting up from his bed.

"Go! I need to call everyone and tell them!"

"Thanks Rachel. See you tomorrow in Glee!" Kurt hung up the phone before he flounced downstairs to eat dinner with his dad.

* * *

*riiiiiiiiing*

"Hi Mercedes!"

"Hello Rachel."

"GUESS WHAT?"

"You got another solo in glee?"

"NO! BLAINE AND KURT ARE BOYFRIENDS!"

"WHAT? NO! SINCE WHEN!"

"SINCE TODAY!"

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR HIM!"

"ME TOO!"

"I'm so excited I could burst!"

"It's about time Blaine asked him out. He's been ogling Kurt in glee since he transferred last semester."

"Right?" Rachel sighed happily. "Ok well I need to go now, I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Rachel. I can't wait to see him blush tomorrow." Mercedes giggled, Rachel soon joining her before they finally said their goodbyes.

* * *

"You know dad, I'm happy that you're taking the news about Blaine and I being together so well."

"I like Blaine. He's got a good head on his shoulders. But don't forget that you matter, kid.**" **Burt replied gruffly. Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting the conversation. Burt put down his fork and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello? ...Yes just one moment please." Burt moved the phone away from his ear. "Kurt it's for you." Kurt looked curious as he stood up, reaching for the phone.

"Hello? …Speaking." Burt watched curiously as his son's put together demeanor all but crumbled before him, before Kurt silently hung up the phone.

"Kurt honey, what's wrong?" Suddenly Kurt let out an ear-splitting scream.

"DADDY! DADDY! SEBASTIAN SMYTHE IS COMING TO LIMA TO KISS ME. HE IS COMING HERE TO KISS. ME. ON. LIVE. TV. I'M GOING TO BE ON ELLEN AND I'M GOING TO BE KISSED BY _SEBASTIAN SMYTHE!_" Kurt screamed again causing Burt to wince.

"That's…exciting?"

"OH IT'S THE MOST EXCITING THING TO HAPPEN IN MY LIFE EVER! OH I HAVE TO CALL RACHEL!"

Burt watched in amazement as his sophisticated son all but clambered up the stairs to call Rachel. "Who the hell is Sebastian Smythe?" Burt muttered to himself as he picked at the rest of his dinner, wondering when he had become so out of tune with his son.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own the characters; they belong to FOX/Glee. I don't own Bye Bye Birdie. The songs are from Bye Bye Birdie. Also some dialogue has been taken directly from the musical - so obviously I don't own that.**

* * *

"I can't believe that YOU got picked to be kissed by the one and only _Sebastian Smythe_." Rachel gushed during glee practice the next day.

"You're going to be _breathing his air_." Tina interjected, a dreamy look on her face.

"Even I'll admit that he's like walking porn." Santana commented. Kurt just blushed, not used to everyone surrounding him in envy. All of the girls were too busy speculating about how good of a kisser Sebastian is to notice all the boys sitting in the corner of the room, fuming.

"Blaine, you just gonna let him do that to your man?" Puck demanded, his arms crossed in disgust.

"Huh?" Blaine hadn't been paying attention to the discussion, too distracted by Kurt's smooth neck that looked so beautiful with the slight blush creeping up it.

"Smythe is coming to Lima. To kiss your **boyfriend. On the lips.**" Puck leaned forward into Blaine's personal space to emphasis his point.

"I trust Kurt. He wouldn't do that." Blaine mumbled.

"Your boyfriend is a teenage boy. With hormones. And if you can gather anything from the way he's talking with the girls, he's got a huge boner for Sebastian."

"Sebastian is kind of attractive." Blaine commented, causing Puck to roll his eyes in disgust.

"Fine. If you want to lose your virginal boyfriend to someone who is about to be deported, that's on you. I guess you didn't want to protect his virtue as much as you claim." Puck snarked. Blaine turned around to face Puck, his eyes wide. But before he could reply, the girls stood up, requesting to sing a song.

"Miss Shelby, in the excitement for this afternoon's school assembly where _Sebastian Smythe_ will appear," Rachel gushed, "we were hoping we could sing a song dedicated to him." Miss Shelby, the choir teacher, waved her hand as if to say 'go ahead.'

"Kurt, lead us." Rachel murmured as the girls fell into formation.

_We love you 'Bastian, oh yes we do._

_We love you 'Bastian, and we'll be true._

_When you're not near us, we're blue._

_Oh Sebastian we love you._

All the girls and Kurt had dreamy looks on their faces. Puck, grossed out by how a bunch of intelligent girls turned into a quivering mess, stood up and sang back at them.

_I hate you 'Bastian, oh yes I do._

_I don't hate anyone, as much you._

_Your singing makes me say, EW._

_Oh Sebastian I hate you._

Rachel nearly launched herself at Puck, only to be held back by Kurt. "Don't you insult him! You're just jealous of his talent and good looks!" she screeched. Puck just rolled his eyes and Shelby finally clapped her hands, pulling the glee club back to focus.

"You need to talk to your boy, Blaine. Our women are going nuts."

"Kurt is not a woman, Puckerman."

"He's gushing over a guy that's not you. Protect his virtue, Blaine. It's what you were meant to do." Puck clapped Blaine on the back before turning to pay attention to Shelby.

* * *

The gym was packed. Kurt sat on a chair on the stage, next to Principal Figgens' podium. Kurt had spent the entire last period in the girls' bathroom with the girls from New Directions as they prepared him for his epic moment when he met Sebastian for the first time. There was a brief moment when Blaine cornered him on the way to the gym (cornered him by accident, Puck literally pushed Blaine into Kurt who was by his locker), and told him how he didn't like the idea of Kurt kissing another guy. Kurt assured Blaine that it didn't mean anything – he was Blaine's boy through and through. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek before linking arms with Rachel and Mercedes and rushing off to the gym, leaving Blaine feeling much more comfortable, although Puck still seemed put off by the whole idea.

Figgens tapped the microphone, trying to quiet everyone. "Attention students," he drawled in his dry voice. "Sebastian Smythe will be arriving shortly so if you please – " he was cut off by a girl on the bottom row of the bleachers squealing "HE SAID IT! HE SAID THE NAME!" which caused every girl in the gym (and really, who knew McKinley had this many girls?) to scream at the top of their lungs. "Students." Figgens tried one more time before the loud roar of a motor could be heard throughout the gym. Everyone quieted to look towards the gym doors. Suddenly the doors flew open and Sebastian Smythe rode through the doors on the back of a red motorcycle. The whole gym erupted into high-pitched screams again.

Sebastian parked his motorcycle right in front of the stage, before pulling off his helmet and making sure his hair wasn't messed up. He tossed his helmet towards the group of girls who were silently gravitating towards him, causing a large scuffle over who got to hold it. He vaulted himself up onto the stage before he swaggered over to Figgens who was scuffling through for his notes.

"Ah yes. Thank you students for quieting down. Now. On behalf of McKinley High, I would like to welcome Sebastian Smythe – " Figgens was cut of by a wave of girls screaming. "Girls. I can't have you screaming every time I say Sebastian Smythe." Another wave of screams. "I have a speech - " Tina, who was sitting in the front row, stood up on her chair, yelling, "WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SPEECH. WE WANT SEBASTIAN TO SING!"

The whole gym erupted into cheers again as Sebastian patted Figgens on the cheek before strolling over to center stage. The gym was quiet in anticipation. He stood there, eye-sexing up everyone in the room, leaving everyone mesmerized. The silence was broken by Rachel's unmistakeable voice, "Speak to us, oh beautiful one, tell us how you make that  
glorious sound, that even now an anticipation of it has reduced me to a snarling, raging, panting, jungle beast!" Sebastian looked her straight in the eye before he winked, causing her to scream, before he launched into song.

_You gotta be sincere!_

_You gotta be sincere!_

_You gotta feel it here,_

_'Cause if you feel it here,_

_Well, then you're gonna be honestly sincere!_

Sebastian punctuated each line with a thrust of his hips in the direction of different groups of girls, causing them to scream and faint.

_If what you feel is true,_

_You really feel it you_

_Make them feel it too,_

_Write this down now_

_You gotta be sincere,_

_Honestly sincere!_

Sebastian turned around so his back was facing the masses and he grinded his hips against the air, sending every girl who was yet to pass out in a tizzy of repressed sexual desire. He made eye contact with Kurt, who was sitting in his chair, legs crossed tightly, trying not to gawk at Sebastian standing **right in front of him.**

_Man, you've got to be sincere!_

_If you're really sincere,_

_If you're really sincere,_

_If you feel it in here,_

Sebastian reached out and took Kurt by the hand, pulling him flush against Sebastian's body. Sebastian's hand traveled down from where it was on Kurt's wrist, to cup Kurt's ass.

_Then it's gotta be right!_

On the word 'right' Sebastian did an over-exaggerated thrust, pulling Kurt closer to him, all but moaning the lyrics.

_Oh, baby! Oh, honey!_

_Hug me! Suffer!_

By now Sebastian had turned to completely face Kurt, both of his hands on Kurt's ass, and was grinding all up on him. Kurt stood gripping Sebastian's arms, his face red in excitement and embarrassment. Sebastian gave one final thrust before he pulled Kurt so that they were pressed up against each other, every part of their bodies touching the other.

_In ev'rything I do,_

_My sincerity shows thro'_

_I looked you in the eye,_

_Don't even have to try,_

_It's automatic!_

_I'm sincere!_

_When I sing about a tree,_

_I really feel that tree!_

_When I sing about a girl,_

_I really feel that girl,_

_I mean I really feel sincere!_

When Sebastian sang about 'really feeling that girl' he squeezed Kurt's ass, causing Kurt to faint in his arms. Sebastian just passed Kurt's limp body off to Figgens before he turned back to the throng of girls.

_If you're really sincere!_

_If you're really sincere!_

_If you feel it in here,_

_Then it's gotta be right!_

_Oh, baby! Oh, honey!_

_Hug me! Suffer!_

_You gotta be sincere!_

_Oh oh, you gotta feel it here!_

_Oh, my baby, oh, my baby, oh yeah!_

_Oh, my baby, oh yeah!_

_Well, you gotta be sincere!_

As he finished his song, he looked out at the crowd of disgruntled looking boys surrounded by girls who had all passed out due to lack of oxygen from so much screaming and the sheer excitement from being so close to Sebastian.

Welcome to Ohio, Sebastian Smythe.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own the characters, they belong to FOX/Glee. I don't own Bye Bye Birdie. Some of the lines are from Bye Bye Birdie. I have nothing against Canada, I love Canada, but ya know, you gotta play up the excitement of America since Sebastian is getting deported so.**

* * *

"I don't like him."

"That's not what you were saying the other day when we were listening to his new CD."

"Fine. I don't like how he _leers _at you."

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's backyard. After the all school assembly, Blaine had carried Kurt away from where he was passed out on stage, and drove him home. Blaine decided he was going to put his foot down. He had thought that Puck was being overdramatic, but when he witnessed **his Kurt **_fainting _at being in the mere presence of Sebastian, not to mention how Sebastian's grabby hands were pawing all over him, Blaine lost it.

Obviously Blaine can understand why Sebastian would be handsy all over Kurt – he's drop dead gorgeous and has that innocent look to him. But once you get to know him, you meet the snark and listening to Kurt put people in their place was such a turn on. But Blaine didn't appreciate Sebastian manhandling his boyfriend. Blaine didn't like that Sebastian had just rolled in on a whim and gone further with Blaine's boyfriend than Blaine has. And that was just not ok. And it's not like Blaine doesn't want to grope Kurt and shamelessly grind all on him, but Blaine is a gentleman. So sure, Blaine may have found Sebastian attractive in the past, but when his sleazy grip was all over Kurt, Blaine lost any attraction.

"He wasn't _leering _at me, he was just singing and dancing."

"Uh huh. Well I don't like it. I don't like his hands all over you. I don't like him…pawing at you." Blaine looked up to see Kurt smiling shyly down at him.

"Oh Blaine. You know you're the only one for me. Sebastian is… he's famous and it's cool that he chose me out of everyone to bestow his last kiss, but I'm a symbol for saying goodbye to America, the country of equality. It's a huge statement. Imagine the good this will do for the LGBT community." Kurt reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's, leaning his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Everyone should have one boy. One boy to go with, to talk with, and walk with. I just need one boy – a certain boy," at that Kurt poked Blaine in the side, causing him to give Kurt a small smile before Kurt continued talking. "to laugh with and joke with, and to go out with. That's the whole point of life; to live for someone and find someone living just for you. That's the way it's supposed to be." Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder, and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, that's the way it should be." Blaine agreed, his voice soft.

"You're that boy for me, Blaine." Kurt whispered softly before he leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips. Kurt could feel Blaine's grip tighten on his hand, as Blaine brought his other hand up to cup Kurt's cheek as he deepened the kiss. Eventually they had to breathe, breaking apart, both boys blushing.

"Now is that the kiss of someone who is interested in someone else?"

"No…" Blaine replied dreamily, resting his forehead against Kurt's, staring into Kurt's eyes. Suddenly Blaine jerked backwards. "But you fainted in his arms!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I fainted because of the _heat,_ Blaine. That gym is always like a sauna and then with all the screaming girls with hot breath and for once the entire school showing up to assembly, I couldn't breathe anymore."

"Promise you didn't faint because you were overwhelmed by being in his arms?" Blaine asked, reaching out for Kurt's hand again.

"The only boy whose presence I get overwhelmed to be in, is yours." Kurt replied, kissing Blaine on the cheek. "Now come on, we have glee homework to work on."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oop sorry about the angst, actually not sorry but it's necessary so enjoy the closest thing to blangst you'll ever get from me! I still don't own the characters; they belong to FOX/Glee.**

* * *

"Ok! From the top of the song! ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" Will, under the pretense of actually directing Sebastian, gave the cue to the band and Sebastian started to sing, starting slow (the song would kick into high gear in the second verse). Kurt, who was actively trying not to stare at Sebastian's hips as he swung them back and forth, was standing just to the side of where Sebastian was singing, waiting for Sebastian to finish so they could practice _the kiss_.

Kurt was nervous, but excited. Sure, he and Blaine had kissed before so it's not like he's never kissed a boy before, but this was going to be on NATIONAL TELEVISION. And he was being kissed by Sebastian, who may or may not have been (and by that he means totally was) Kurt's celebrity crush since forever; the object of Kurt's most basic desires (before Blaine, of course. But that was different). And now, Kurt was going to be _kissed_ by Sebastian and he could barely contain himself.

"Ok alright! We'll practice the song later!" Will's voice yelling across the gym pulled Kurt out of his thoughts. "Let's practice the kiss now!" Kurt felt himself blush as Sebastian turned and winked at him.

"What's there to practice?" Sebastian drawled, taking a hold of Kurt's hand. "I sing the song, I thrust and grind a bit, I grab Kurt, dip him on this side cause it's my good side," Sebastian had pulled Kurt in flush against him as he spoke before dipping Kurt back and staring right into his eyes, "and then I just do what I do best." And with that, Sebastian leaned down and kissed Kurt, taking control of Kurt's senses. Before Kurt could think too much about it, he brought his hands from where they were resting on Sebastian's biceps and took a hold of Sebastian's face, deepening the kiss. Kurt could feel himself being pulled upright, Sebastian's grip tightening on Kurt's waist, his other hand anchoring himself to Kurt's ass. Kurt's thoughts and feelings and sense were overwhelmed. He could barely process what was going on, all he knew was Sebastian. Sebastian's lips, Sebastian's hands, Sebastian's _tongue_, everything was Sebastian.

They finally broke apart to the sound of Will clearing his throat. Kurt rested his forehead against Sebastian's, taking a deep breath. "Wow." Kurt heard himself whisper out loud.

"Not so bad yourself." Sebastian smirked and squeezed Kurt's ass before disentangling himself from Kurt to go get some water. Kurt took the opportunity to watch Sebastian as he walked away and when he turned around so Sebastian wouldn't catch him staring, Kurt saw Blaine standing a few feet away, tears in his eyes, and his fists clenched at his sides.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe it. He had heard that there was rehearsal going on for the broadcast today and even though he knew Sebastian would be kissing Kurt, he thought that meant a peck on the cheek. Blaine hadn't expected to walk in on Sebastian groping his boyfriend (again!) as Kurt seemingly tried to eat Sebastian's face off. Kurt was never that aggressive with Blaine when they kissed. But here Kurt was, shamelessly making out with someone that was NOT Blaine. And that pissed Blaine off.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine spoke; his voice strained trying to control his anger.

"Oh hi Blaine. We were just practicing the kiss." Kurt replied, sounding like he wasn't even in the present moment.

"That sure didn't look like 'practice' – that looked like he was taking advantage of you. You know, Puckerman told me that he'd rob you of your virtue and I thought he was full of it, but clearly he's right."

"You're listening to Puckerman on the subject of 'virtue'? The guy who got the president of the celibacy club pregnant? Besides, I told you, this means nothing to me."

"Really? Because you've NEVER kissed me the way I watched you kiss _him_." Blaine bit out.

"Maybe because you never take control like he did." Kurt said back, his voice laced with irritation and anger.

"Because I didn't want to push you or take advantage of you. You know that. I actually _care _about who you are as a person and I don't kiss you just in hopes of a quick fuck." Blaine clenched and unclenched his fists by his sides, resisting the urge to touch Kurt and do something he'd regret.

"Oh because you know what I want? You never even asked me if I was ready to do anything or not. What, because I had a bad experience last year I'm too weak and traumatized to suck it up and get over it? If you think I'm such a baby then why are you dating me?" Kurt bit out; offended by the way Blaine was talking to him – like just because Blaine was two years older than Kurt that Kurt needed protecting. Kurt wasn't some damsel in distress. He could handle himself.

At that moment, Sebastian returned to where Kurt and Blaine were standing. "Hey Kurt, ready to practice?" He asked, sliding his hand around Kurt's waist.

"I thought we were." Kurt replied, smiling at Sebastian.

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's waist before whispering "hurry back" into Kurt's ear, then he turned and took his place to practice the song again.

"Well. Looks like I don't know you as well as I thought. You're right. You can handle yourself. Don't let me stop you." Blaine sneered. Kurt lifted his hand in front of his face and inspected his nails, his go to 'you're dismissed' sign. "Wow. So that's how it's going to be." Blaine's eyes lost all trace of warmness towards Kurt. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when he's done with you. In fact, don't talk to me at all anymore. We're done." Kurt's head snapped up in surprise, but all he saw was Blaine walking away.

"Fine. He never appreciated me anyway." Kurt mumbled to himself as he went back to the rehearsal, suppressing the inner voice that told him he was lying to himself and that the best thing that ever happened to him just walked out on him. But Kurt could handle himself. He didn't need Blaine.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Um spoilers I guess for season 2, well references to things that happened in season 2 so. I don't own the characters; they belong to FOX/Glee.**

* * *

"Honestly. I don't know what I ever saw in him." Kurt was sprawled on his back, his head resting in Santana's lap, hanging out in Kurt's room two days after he and Blaine had broken up.

"Well I can't answer that question because first of all, I don't like boys, and second of all, I never saw the attraction anyway."

"You think Sebastian is attractive." Kurt pointed out.

"That's because Sebastian is a _man_."

"He's not that much older than us."

"Better than the Lima losers that we have to choose from."

Kurt sighed and flipped to the next page of his magazine. "I can't believe he dumped me. You know that if it was him who had been picked to be kissed then he would have been all over it and expected me to understand and stand by him."

"Mmhmm."

"I mean, Blaine was just talking to me like a month ago about how attractive he found Sebastian. It's not fair that because I'm the younger and less experienced one of us two that I should be babied; like I can't make smart decisions."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't care. I'm so over Blaine. Who needs Blaine when I have…" Kurt trailed off.

"You don't have Sebastian." Santana pointed out. "He's getting paid to kiss you. And then he gets deported."

Kurt was silent, and Santana knew that he understood where she was coming from, and perhaps for the first time, realizing that Sebastian wasn't truly into him.

"Whatever. I still don't need Blaine." Kurt finally spoke, although his voice had lost the snark.

Santana tried not to care about Kurt. But as members of the handful of openly gay (ok so Santana liked both boys and girls, but she was still a little gay) students at school, they tended to stick together. And besides, Kurt put up with her bullshit on the regular; he deserved to have someone there for him.

"I've got an idea." Santana's voice broke the silence. "Time to prove to the world, or at least the more liberal side of Ohio, that you might be pretty but you can handle yourself." Santana all but dumped Kurt off of her lap as she stood up.

"Um, what?" Kurt tilted his head so that he was looking at Santana, albeit upside down, but at her all the same.

"You're right. Fuck Blaine. I'm sure there are at least 5 more guys around here who'd love to get a piece of that pasty white ass."

"Hey now! I have fair skin!"

"Whatever. We're going to Scandals. We're going to get drunk. And we're going to forget all about Blaine." Santana clapped her hands together before walking around the bed and tugging on Kurt's legs until he relented and got up himself. "Time to show these Lima losers exactly what they've been losing out on."

* * *

The club was crowded. It was dark and hot and Kurt somewhat regretted the amount of hairspray that was in his hair because being in there for 5 minutes and he could feel the humidity working it's way into loosening up his 'do.

Santana had bribed Puck to get them fakes (with what, Kurt didn't want to know, but he had his suspicions). Kurt wasn't sure if they would work, seeing as his fake ID looked nothing like him, but the bouncer barely checked it before letting them in.

"Come on Hummel. Let's get some drinks. Your personal life drama is too much for me to handle sober."

"Imagine how I feel."

"That's the spirit!"

Santana grabbed Kurt's hand as they made their way through the groups of people before they reached the bar. Kurt zoned out for a moment, trusting Santana to take care of the drinks as he scanned the club. Kurt had never been to Scandals before, but he had heard Blaine talk about it with his friends. _Blaine_. Kurt began to search the club to see if Blaine was here. Who's stupid idea had it been it to go to a place where the person he's trying to forget frequents? Fortunately before Kurt was able to panic, Santana returned, two drinks in hand.

"What is this?" Kurt asked as he took the drink from Santana.

"Does it matter?" Santana smirked before throwing her head back and taking a large gulp. "Come on Hummel. Live a little."

Kurt rolled his eyes before he took a tentative sip. His face contorted in a slight grimace as he swallowed. "No seriously. What is this."

"Holy balls Hummel, it's cranberry and vodka. It gets better the more you drink, I promise." Santana bumps Kurt's hip with her own before tossing back the rest of her drink and placing her empty cup on the bar. "Come on. Down that so we can dance." Santana looked at Kurt expectantly; Kurt sighed, braced himself, and in a few gulps, drank down the rest of his drink.

"I feel woozy."

"It'll pass. Let's go!" Santana grabbed Kurt by the elbow and pulled him out onto the dance floor as one song melded into another. Santana spun Kurt around and began grinding up against his back as she sang along to the song.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

_Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears_

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_

_Tie a knot in the rope, tryna hold, tryna hold,_

_But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

Kurt, who had finally found his balance in the crowd, turned around to face Santana as they both yelled the lyrics at each other as the danced, not caring about anyone else around them.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) _

Kurt dropped his body, bouncing close to the floor before he body rolled slowly up, swinging his hips to the beat. He was blissfully unaware of anything going on as the song pulsated through the speakers.

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss. _

As Kurt turned around, he caught sight of Blaine dancing a few feet away from him, surrounded by a bunch of other boys who were laughing and smiling and joking with Blaine. Kurt was hit with a wave of jealousy. It had been TWO DAYS. And Blaine had broken up with Kurt because he thought **Kurt **was being unfaithful. And now Blaine had already moved on? In a burst of confidence (mostly fueled by alcohol) Kurt shimmied his way over to where Blaine was and grabbed a blond boy who was dancing near Blaine and began to grind on him, grabbing the other boy's hands and putting them onto his hips. Kurt watched as Blaine stopped dancing, a look of shock mixed with anger on his face.

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_

_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_

_No more sick, whiskey dick, no more battles for me_

_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep_

_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone_

_I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home_

The blond boy that Kurt had been dancing with was suddenly sandwiched between Kurt and another boy who had come up behind him. Kurt pulled himself away and began to move his body gracefully to the beat, making sure that his ass was on display in the way that he knew drove Blaine crazy. Kurt let himself be surrounded by the boys that Blaine was dancing with, touching them lightly and pulling them close to him, dancing and flirting with them as Blaine stood there.

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Blow me one last kiss_

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_

_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_

_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_

_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear _

Suddenly Kurt was pulled up against one of the boys and he could feel the other boy's hard on pressed up against his ass, and a familiar pair of hands grabbing onto his hips. Kurt turned his head to see who was behind him and was only slightly surprised to see Sebastian behind him, his eyes glazed as he leered at Kurt.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss. _

Kurt let himself relax against Sebastian and stopped caring about whether Blaine was watching or not. He felt Sebastian's hands running up and down his body, and while he didn't like how handsy Sebastian was getting, he wasn't going to let **Blaine** see that. Kurt was so busy pretending not to care where Sebastian's hands were going that he missed Blaine storming out of the club.

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, Want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

As the song came to an end Sebastian spun Kurt around so that he was facing him and grabbed Kurt roughly by the back of the head, smashing their lips together. Kurt was so surprised that he didn't react. Sebastian took advantage of Kurt's relaxed mouth to shove his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The strong taste of cigarettes and alcohol on Sebastian's breath made Kurt snap out of it. Kurt pulled himself out of Sebastian's embrace, putting his hands up to stop Sebastian from doing anything again. Before Sebastian could say anything or try to do anything again, Kurt turned quickly and ran out of the club as fast as he could. He sent off a text to Santana telling her that he had left and that he was taking a cab home.

* * *

The cab ride home Kurt tried not to cry. He had really messed up. Blaine was right. He did need someone to protect him. Kurt had thought that he had gotten over the locker room incident, but being aggressively kissed by Sebastian had brought back all the terror from last year. In both cases he pinned to someone else's body in a stronghold and kissed against his will. Granted, with Sebastian it was more due to alcohol than lack of attraction, but still, Kurt felt very uncomfortable about the whole situation. He wished he could just go over to Blaine's house and curl up with him while they watch musicals and Blaine would tell him everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't. Because Blaine tried to warn him and Kurt told Blaine that he didn't need him.

When Kurt finally got home, he changed out of his clothes, and did an abbreviated version of his skincare regime before he crawled into his bed. At least the live broadcast was tomorrow night and then Sebastian would be gone, and Kurt could start to pick up the pieces of his life again. But for right now, Kurt was due for a nice long cry.

* * *

**Song is "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" by Pink. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kurt and Ellen's speeches are adapted from lines from Bye Bye Birdie. Although it's kind of ironic when you think about it to the plot (in reference to Kurt's speech) but I feel like it still works. There's a teensy weensy bit of violence in this but it's really not that bad. I don't own the characters; they belong to FOX/Glee.**

* * *

The morning of the song and kiss came much too quickly for Kurt. Ellen had taken over the local community theatre to set up her special broadcast, and Kurt had to be there by 3:00pm that afternoon, ready to run through his speech before the live taping that night. Kurt took his time getting ready, making sure he looked perfect and downing ibuprofen to battle his headache. Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes were due over at Kurt's house at any time, to approve his outfit (like he needed THEIR approval) and to give him any last minute tips. Kurt heard the doorbell ring as he was putting the finishing touches on his hair. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror, accepting that he looked fabulous, before making his way down the stairs to answer the door. No way to avoid what was happening now. Kurt could deal with his broken heart later; it was time to become famous.

* * *

Kurt sat in the middle row of the audience, reading through his note cards where his speech had been written. Currently Sebastian was on stage doing sound check, but soon they would be running through the number one more time before they went live. Just outside the theatre there was already a large crowd of people lined up to be the audience. Surprisingly, Kurt wasn't nervous. Well, he wasn't nervous about his speech. He was a little nervous about the kiss. He didn't think he would be since he's seemingly spent the better half of this past week kissing Sebastian, but after last night, Kurt couldn't seem to shake the uneasiness he felt when he was around Sebastian. Fortunately for him, Sebastian seemed to kick into professional mode and was saving all his charm for when they were on camera. Rachel had just left him after staying with him long after Mercedes and Tina left to get good spots in line, to run through his speech. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine was going to show up. This was, after all, the biggest thing that had ever happened to Lima, OH. But then again, Kurt wouldn't blame Blaine if he didn't show up. Kurt sighed as he stood up, putting his cards into his jacket pocket. He needed to get backstage, as the doors would be opening soon. Kurt watched as Sebastian put his guitar down and left the stage, the rest of the crew flitting around to finish setting things up.

This was it. Tonight was the night that Kurt had been waiting for his entire life. Kurt pushed out all thoughts of how it didn't feel quite right and let himself get lost in the lingering excitement. Tonight, Kurt Hummel would become famous among fans worldwide.

* * *

Kurt stood back in the wings, watching the TV screen where Ellen was filming in NYC, waiting for her to introduce Sebastian and have them cut to Lima. Ellen had just finished dancing in the audience and was now giving a rundown of the guests who were going to be on the show today.

"And now, the young man you've all been waiting to see. As you know, in just a few days, one of show business' brightest talents is going off to play a very special engagement. And tonight, before he goes, he wants to leave a certain lucky young fan with One Last Kiss. Ladies and gentlemen, we take you to Lima, Ohio, where high school sophomore, Kurt Hummel, is about to get his the serenade of a lifetime, by the one and only, Sebastian Smythe!"

And suddenly Kurt was being ushered on stage. He stopped where he was right next to Sebastian, who gave him his signature wink. Kurt turned and accidentally looked right into one of the lights, causing him to stand there awkwardly for a moment before someone on the side stage-whispered "SPEECH!" pulling Kurt out of his haze.

Kurt turned to face Sebastian again, and placed his right hand across his chest as he spoke. "Sebastian Smythe, I am honored to have been chosen as the boy you bestow your final kiss upon, and to prove my devotion to you, I shall recite the Sebastian Smythe Pledge! I, Kurt Hummel, being of sound mind and body, do hereby promise to be loyal, courteous, steadfast and true, to Sebastian Smythe and the United States of America - both indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." Kurt finished his speech, smiling broadly out at the audience as Sebastian began to strum on his guitar.

_Oh, one last kiss,_

_Give me one last kiss,_

_It never felt like this,_

_No, never felt like this,_

_You know I need your love._

_Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh, give me one last kiss. _

Kurt tried not to flinch as Sebastian wiggled his hips in Kurt's direction and brought his hand up to cup Kurt's face.

_Oh, one more time,_

_Oh, baby, one more time,_

_It really is sublime,_

_Oh honey, so sublime!_

_You know I need your love._

_Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh, give me one last kiss._

Blaine watched from the back of the audience, not missing the way that Kurt visibly flinched when Sebastian touched him. Blaine knew he had been harsh when he had broken up with Kurt. Kurt was such a strong and confident boy that Blaine often forgot that Kurt was younger and more inexperienced. And if Blaine were being honest with himself, if he was in Kurt's position, he would have probably done the same thing. He had promised himself that he would make it through the broadcast, and then he would try to get back together with Kurt.

_Ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aby-y-y, give me one last kiss!_

_Ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aby-y-y, give me one last kiss!_

Blaine cringed at the way that Sebastian was leering at Kurt as he sang. Blaine really wanted to make it through this song without destroying Sebastian's face, but Sebastian was making that very difficult for Blaine to do. Blaine felt his fists tighten against his sides as he saw Kurt flinch again when Sebastian got too close.

Blaine didn't care if he and Kurt were technically not together right now. Sebastian had done something to make Kurt look the same way he used to look last year after the locker room incident and Blaine didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

_Oh, one last kiss,_

_Give me one last kiss,_

_It never felt like this,_

_No, never felt like this,_

_You know I need your love._

_Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Blaine hadn't even realized that he started walking towards the stage until he was as close as he could get without being ON the stage. But by now he was there, up close and personal, and in the back of his mind, he knew what he wanted to do. As Sebastian launched into the last verse of the song, he made eye contact with Blaine, and if Blaine hadn't been tempted to maim Sebastian before, the look of _I'm about to make out with your boyfriend and you get to just watch_ that Sebastian shot him, made Blaine that more eager to stop the kiss.

_Oh, give me one last kiss!_

_One last kiss, one last kiss,_

_Oh, give me one last kiss!_

_One last kiss, one last kiss,_

_Oh, give me one last kiss! _

Blaine had been picked on his fair share for being a small guy, but for once it paid off, as he was able to slip past anyone who would have stopped him before he got onto the stage. Blaine reached Sebastian right as he set his guitar down and was turning to pull Kurt in for the kiss. Blaine tapped on Sebastian's shoulder, briefly seeing Sebastian's confused face, before he hauled off and punched Sebastian in the face.

* * *

**Song is "One Last Kiss" from Bye Bye Birdie.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own the characters; the belong to FOX/Glee. **

* * *

Kurt felt like his whole world was moving in slow motion. One moment he was preparing himself to be kissed on national television by Sebastian, the next he saw Blaine's face, watched Blaine punch Sebastian, saw Sebastian go down, and then all hell broke loose. Fans were screaming, security swarmed the stage; some catering to Sebastian, others looking for Blaine. Kurt had seen Blaine's face as soon as he had punched Sebastian. Kurt saw the look of panic that had crossed Blaine's face as soon as he realized what he had done, and Kurt had watched as Blaine ran off of the stage and presumably out the back door. The sudden plethora of people on the stage jostled Kurt out of the frozen state he was in, and when he was sure no one was paying attention to him, Kurt ran off to follow where Blaine had gone. Just as he had suspected, Blaine was pacing behind the theatre, wringing his hands and mumbling to himself. Kurt let the door shut soundly behind him before he sat down on the steps, waiting for Blaine to notice him. The door must have been loud enough to make Blaine aware, because he looked up right away to see Kurt sitting there.

"Hi." Kurt said quietly.

"Hi." Blaine walked over towards the steps before he stopped awkwardly in front of Kurt. "Can I…can I sit next to you?" Kurt moved over before patting the space next to him. Blaine sat down and they were both quiet.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Blaine rushed on, before Kurt could continue. "You were right. I never asked you what you wanted because I just assumed that I knew what was best for you because I'm older and more experienced. And I know that if it were me who had been chosen to be kissed, I probably would have acted the same way. I'm sorry I got so jealous. I just…You never believed me when I said that I thought you were beautiful, and it seemed like once I got you, suddenly everyone else was seeing what I've been seeing all along and I felt like I wasn't good enough for you anymore." Blaine fell silent, waiting for Kurt to respond.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered before taking hold of Blaine's hands and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "But I need to apologize too. I'm sorry acting like a spoiled brat when you were just trying to look out for me. You were right. I'm still getting over what happened last year. That's not to say that I'll never get over it, but I need to be eased into things and not just launched into it." Both boys were silent again as Blaine lightly traced patterns on the back of Kurt's hands.

"I missed you." Blaine mumbled.

"I missed you too. Not only did I lose my boyfriend, but I lost my best friend too."

Blaine reached out and cupped his hand around Kurt's face, bringing it up to his eye level. "I forgive you." Kurt smiled.

"I forgive you too."

"Now, can we kiss and make up?" Blaine asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

With that, Kurt leaned in and closed the space between them, kissing Blaine.

* * *

Kurt was right, today was the day he'd been waiting for his entire life, except this time, it felt just right.


End file.
